The Blazing Heart
by Mr. R.I.P
Summary: It all started like a small flame in his heart. All he wanted was his family to be safe. Now for their memory he will uphold all the challenges ahead, for his Heart is the hope of his remaining family. Let the new Blazing Heart shine in the darkest hour of his home. (Blazing Heart Natsu!)(Idea for now, feel free to suggest anything or adopt it with my permission.)


**AN: This one has been on my mind ever since, it was very hard to do this. I have been dreaming about this many nights now (I'm serious here). In this story, some slight crossover element exists. Well, on with the show!**

* * *

_**Tenrou Island**_

The battle against Grimoire Heart was a tough one; it took a lot of sacrifices to take Hades down. Thanks to Laxus' feeding his Lightning Dragon Slayer magic to Natsu, it gave him the edge to fight on par with the 2nd Master of Fairy Tail.

They were all resting and recuperating their wounds from the battle, until suddenly a loud roar from a distance was heard.

"What was that?!" Gray Fullbuster, resident Ice Mage of Fairy Tail, said. He was alarmed; no beasts were present in the island.

"Whatever it is, it's not friendly." Cana Alberona, drunkard and Card Mage.

Gildarts Clive was familiar with that roar; he began sweating a lot and started panicking.

The three Dragon Slayers, Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel were also familiar with it but not who it is.

Makarov Dreyar, the 3rd Master, noticed Gildarts' expression.

"Is something the matter, old friend?"

"Y-you, tch. All of you listen to me! You better pack up now and head for the boat!" Never it has been seen that the Crash Mage user was very terrified, what kind of beast could make him feel that?

In all of its glory, a black dragon was upon them. All of them were shocked and anxious; they just went from a battle now they're going to face this thing.

"You! Do you know where Igneel is?!" Natsu was excited, here was a dragon. A real one!

"Me too! How about Grandeeny?" The meek girl Wendy also sent her pleas.

"Tch, I don't care about my old man anyways but if you do know where he is, I'll be gladly giving a piece of my mind when I see him!" Gajeel scoffed at that, though inside his instinct were going crazy and telling him to run.

***ROAR***

The black dragon looks like as if it didn't understand them or just didn't care at all. It's tail just swiped several trees away.

"This isn't the time to be looking at it! Everybody run! That's the dragon that took my leg and arm!" Gildarts emphasized it with releasing his magic, Makarov just turned into his Titan form and began holding the beast back.

"My children, you must go now! Do what Gildarts says!" Despite his efforts, the beast was clearly overpowering him.

"Gramps!" Team Natsu said in unison, along with the others.

**(Next scenes are just the same in the anime. Skipping to the scene where Fairy Sphere was going to be activated)**

Just about when it was going to be activated, Natsu let go.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" Natsu's magic was fluctuating; his power was reaching that beyond of a Wizard Saint's.

"Flame Brain, don't be an idiot now!" ''Gray…'

"Natsu! Come back here!" 'Erza…'

"Natsu-san, don't do it!" 'Wendy…'

"Natsu, please!" 'Lucy…'

"**NATSU!" **'Everyone…'

"**For you to stand up to me, I'm impressed. You really are the Son of Igneel!" **The black dragon said, holding out his roar.

Merely saying his name caused Natsu to go in shock.

"**No matter, I'll kill you and all of your pitiful friends." **That caused a trigger inside of Natsu, not his true self nor his inherited power.

This was the power of **the Blazing Heart**.

A female voice said to Natsu's mind, **'Be the one that brings hope to others, may the flames of your heart shine to overcome the greatest of sorrows. Now shout it with all your will!**

"**ORAAAAAAAH! Crimson Lotus (****紅蓮 – ****G****ūren)! **In Ntasu's hand was a blade of pure beauty, a black blade with crimson edges. (Blazing Heart Elesis' weapon)

Natsu then impaled it to the ground, and with all his might he said,

"**Ancient Fire!" **A pillar of flames burst to meet with the black dragon's roar!

After that all was seen was a bright light.

From the distance, a mushroom cloud of explosion could be seen.

"Ultear, what's that?!" Meredy was shocked to see that from the distance, Ultear could only thought of one thing.

'Natsu…'

A few hours had passed, the two former Grimoire Heart mages came back to see a huge hole where Tenrou Island was floating about.

"Hurry, let's search for any survivors." Ultear only hoped at that, she may have done many evil deeds, this was her only chance for her and Meredy's redemption.

"Ul, there's someone floating over there!" Merdey pointed in on their left sight.

Ultear saw a mop of pink hair, but what scares her is that the body os floating towards the ravine.

"We need to move fast or else he's going to fall!" The frantically used their magic in any hope of boosting their speed.

Luckily they reached him in time and moved him over board.

"He's Natsu Dragneel, isn't he?" Meredy rhetorically asked, Ultear nodded.

"If it weren't for him, me may have go along with the others." They sat in silence for a moment.

"We need to get him back to Fairy Tail, it's the least we could do for him." Then they sped off to Hargeon.

* * *

**AN: Well I have some trouble constructing my other story since personality and character development is hard to come up with, especially the plot. I'll post the update soon, though no promises on that. For now, I'll if this small intro of mine piqued your interest, and this may only focus on single pairing. If I could go any further, it'll be at least 3-4 person max for our dear dragon slayer. Well, until next time, I guess.**


End file.
